Strenuous exercise that occurs during athletic events, such as marathons, causes trauma to the body. For instance, exercise causes the release of adrenocorticotropin (ACTH) which leads to the increased production and release of cortisol. High levels of cortisol cause the release of amino acids from muscle tissue and prevent absorption of glucose, causing the catabolic breakdown of muscle tissue. Many cortisol blockers can be used to prevent the catabolic breakdown of muscle tissue, including leucine, antioxidants, and glutamic acid.
Exercise also causes the loss of many nutrients. Many types of sports drinks have been developed and marketed with the intent to replace the nutrients lost during athletic events. These sports drinks, such as Gatorade utilize sugar and electrolytes with water to prevent loss of carbohydrates and water during exercise. In general these drinks include sugars, electrolytes, vitamins, minerals, amino acids, and other important nutrients. In some cases pyruvate has also been added to such drinks to improve performance and help to prevent the detrimental breakdown of protein as an energy source.
There are several types of sports drinks currently available. One type includes sugar and water, such as the drink marketed by Coca-Cola Company under the trade name “Max”. Max contains a 5% solution of dextrose and maltodextrin. Other types of sports drinks include sugar, water and electrolytes, and in some cases vitamins. These types of drinks include Gatorade and Exceed. Gatorade, for instance, contains a 6% solution of sucrose and glucose, 220 mg of sodium and 50 mg of potassium per serving and some vitamin C. Even other drinks, such as Body Fuel 450, include sugar, water, electrolytes, vitamins and minerals. The most comprehensive of these drinks include the following ingredients:
1-100 g of at least 1 carbohydrate,
2-2500 mg of at least 1 electrolyte,
0.1-750 mg of at least 1 ammonia neutralizer,
at least one energy enhancer, preferably selected 2000 mg vitamins of the vitamin B group, 10-40,000 mg L-carnitin, creatine and choline, and 1-100 mg branched chain amino acids,
at least one antioxidant, preferably selected from β-carotene in a quantity of 2 μg-200 μg, vitamin C in a quantity of 10-250 mg, vitamin E in a quantity of 8-30 l. selenium in a quantity of 10-300 μg,
1-30 mg of at least 1 membrane stabilizer,
1-200 μg of at least 1 neuromuscular enhancer, and
water in a quantity at least sufficient to provide a solution such that each of the above components are substantially dissolved and which is ready for consumption by drinking.
One problem with all of these drinks is that they are dependent upon gastrointestinal absorption in order for the nutrients to be administered and disseminated among the body. Under conditions of dehydration and electrolyte imbalance, normal absorption may not occur. Additionally, not all of the nutrients are metabolized at the same rate, and thus may not be effectively used during the period of the athletic event.
Much research has indicated that amino acids of the branched chain type including valine, leucine and isoleucine, are essential to maintaining and repairing cellular integrity during athletic stress. One problem with these amino acids, however, is their adverse palatability, making it difficult to incorporate them into sports drinks.
Additionally, the sports drinks require that energy be utilized to digest and process the nutrients therein. This process requires the use of energy which could otherwise be used to fuel the muscles and provide energy to the athlete.